


Mutuality

by inksheddings



Series: Saiyuki/Loveless Crossover Ficlets [1]
Category: Loveless, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus is late and Gojyo is out of smokes.  Luckily there's a stranger passing through town....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutuality

  
The bus was late, but as that was nothing unusual Gojyo wasn't particularly bothered by it. What did bother him was his lack of cigarettes. He'd left the house with half a pack, figuring he'd be home a lot sooner. But he'd had to go to three different shops before finding the extraordinarily specific rice cooker Hakkai insisted they needed.

"The rice practically cooks itself," he'd said, which made no sense to Gojyo. Didn't rice pretty much cook itself anyway? Ah well, Hakkai'd had that _look_, so Gojyo ended up on a shopping expedition that would have seriously damaged his image had anyone of, ah, interest spotted him.

At least he'd be home soon. If the bus ever showed up.

"Do you have a light?"

Gojyo hadn't even heard the man approach, but what startled him even more was his unusual appearance. He had long, pale hair that seemed to dance with the light breeze and a face and body that could more than give Gojyo a run for his money with the ladies. Or with the men, for that matter.

"Got a smoke?" Gojyo asked in return.

Not his brand, but Gojyo had never been picky when it came to avoiding a nicotine fit. He happily accepted the cigarette and lit the stranger's in thanks.

"Thank you," the man said with a nod.

"Same to you," Gojyo replied, eyeing the bizarre wrap of bandages around the man's neck. Bizarre, but kinda sexy.

"Name's Gojyo. Sha Gojyo."

"Hmmmm," the man replied around his cigarette.

Gojyo laughed. "Hey, relax. I'm not hittin' on you or anything."

"You're not?" There was humor in his deep voice, and damn if the sound of it didn't hit the spot.

"Well...."

The man blew smoke rings with an obviously talented mouth. "I'm spoken for."

Gojyo looked down at his shopping bag and thought about all the trouble he willingly went to for his obsessive-compulsive freak of a roommate. "Yeah, I suppose I am too," he replied, not troubled by it in the least.

The stranger gave him a curious look but then the bus was rumbling down the dusty road toward them and they were stubbing out cigarettes and standing up and-

Watching the bus pass them right by.

"Does that happen often?"

"Now and then," Gojyo confirmed.

"Would you like another cigarette?"

"Sure."

And they sat back down on the bench and lit up.

"Soubi. Agatsuma Soubi," the man finally offered along with his cigarettes.

Gojyo gave him a nod and a smile in acknowledgment and then they smoked and waited patiently for the next bus to take them closer to home.

**END**


End file.
